Distraction
by Scarlet-Passion
Summary: Bella and Edward both are lost. They find comfort, however, in an unlikely source. Read and find out. Set during New Moon.
1. Unfocused

All this belongs to Stephenie Meyer

All this belongs to Stephenie Meyer

Chapter 1

Remorse

Edward's POV:

It had been three months since I had left her. Every time I thought of the last glimpse I had of her, I had to battle with myself not to return to her. Basically, I constantly had that battle. It was exhausting and frustrating. My dead heart swelled with pain, whenever I pictured her perfect face. When I closed my eyes, all that appeared was her deep, brown eyes.

Pathetically, I could only find comfort in this LilyPassion21. Alice had tried to call me at least twenty times in the past week, but I didn't want to talk to her. Since I had taken my cell phone everywhere I went, I could feel it constantly vibrating. In my head, I couldn't make sense that I could find comfort in this stranger. But it was either think about B…_her _or IM this user. I chose the latter.

Edward: Are you in?

LilyPassion21: Yes.

Edward: What happened last week? You left very abruptly.

LilyPassion21: It was just a little emergency with my dad.

Edward: May I ask what it was?

LilyPassion21: He thinks I'm…

Edward: What?

LilyPassion21: Losing it.

Edward: Why does he think that?

LilyPassion21: It's personal.

Edward: You don't want to talk about it?

LilyPassion21: Yeah.

Edward: I know how you feel.

LilyPassion21: Why's that?

Edward: Let's just say that….I did something that is best for someone else but is killing me.

LilyPassion21: Sounds hard.

Edward: It is.

LilyPassion21: You know I log on to get something to distract me…only to have a really depressing conversation with a total stranger.

Edward: I know…it is sort of stupid.

LilyPassion21: Aha.

Edward: Oh yeah.

Edward: Oh no!

LilyPassion21: What's wrong?

Edward: I have to go…bye.

LilyPassion21: All right…bye.

I shut my cell phone, ending the conversation with LilyPassion21. I had momentarily looked out the window, to see a flash of fiery, red hair pass by in a hurry. Victoria. Of course, this was the other thing I used for a distraction.

I shot out of the window, stealthily following the red-haired creature. In her head, I heard only two words. One made my eye brow go up in wonder and the other made me wrinkle my nose in disgust.

_Mate….werewolf_.


	2. Slight

All this belongs to Stephenie Meyer

All this belongs to Stephenie Meyer

Edward's POV

Victoria had gotten away! For a person who can read people's minds and run the fastest in his "vegetarian family", I felt totally useless. I had lost this vampire who was full of herself, had the most unattractive voice, and had hair that should stick out like a sore thumb. It was so humiliating…

I had been muttering to myself unintelligibly for almost an hour. It kept my mind off of _her._ Every now and then I could just picture her face at my reaction to my amazing tracking skills. Her smile would be one of smugness, knowing that there was at least one thing that I wasn't good at.

My phone vibrated again. Just out of curiosity, I took it out to look at who it was. It was LilyPassion21. She must've been really bored.

I opened my phone, sighing in annoyance as I started to IM the user once more:

Alice's POV

I logged on to my dell. I had tried to call Edward, but he just ignored me. Out of frustration, I went onto my computer. I knew he would answer my constant IM-ing.

When my wallpaper popped up, my computer used its annoying "voice", to tell me I have mail. I started the chat with the user, IvoryGoddess17. I knew exactly who it was.

Alice: Hello….

IvoryGoddess17: Sorry for bothering you.

Alice: No problem.

IvoryGoddess17: How's your day been?

Alice: frustrating…

IvoryGoddess17: Why?

Alice: My brother's an idiot.

IvoryGoddess17: Hmmm….sounds hard.

Alice: You have no idea.

IvoryGoddess17: Why isn't he answering?

Alice: Let's just say, he is way too overprotective.

IvoryGoddess17: Sounds like someone I used to know.

Alice: Who?

_Cullen45 has logged on._

Alice: Sorry, I have to go.

I ended the conversation with IvoryGoddess17. Cullen45 had logged on, and I desperately needed to talk to him. Using almost all the words that the first user had typed, I started my conversation with the second.


	3. Chat

All this belongs to Stephenie Meyer

All this belongs to Stephenie Meyer

Edward POV:

Victoria sped up her run, her red dancing in the wind. I had been able to track her down in Texas, of all places. We sped past building after building, dodging as many people as we possibly could. I was almost on the line of boredom.

Then my phone vibrated. LilyPassion21 would NOT leave me alone. I stopped for two seconds to see who it was. My suspicions were confirmed.

I lifted my head, to see Victoria had vanished.

If Emmett had been there, he would've slapped me off the side the head. It made me smile, his predicted reaction. I sighed, annoyance clear as my breath exited my mouth. I then opened my phone, without hesitation.

I started the conversation. One of the first questions the user asked me is if I wanted to do a chat with the user, IvoryGoddess17. I accepted.

Bella POV:

I logged on to my prehistoric computer, somewhat excited to talk to LilyPassion21. As my computer practically gave off smoke to start up, I day dreamed. I thought about _him_…I saw his golden eyes…his bronze casual hair…his god-like figure…his playful expression.

My computer had started up, finally. I realized that tears were rolling down my eyes, and I wiped them away with the back of my hand.

As usual, LilyPassion21 was logged on already. Did she ever talk to anyone else? She asked me if I wanted to chat with this Cullen45. Being my responsible self and all, I was hesitant on accepting.

But since I had recently discovered that I needed danger, I accepted.

LilyPassion21: IvoryGoddess17, this is Cullen45. Cullen45, IvoryGoddess17.

IvoryGoddess17: Hi

Cullen45: Hello

Cullen45: How did you meet LilyPassion21?

IvoryGoddess17: Guess…

Cullen45: Oh, right. 

LilyPassion21: So, Cullen45, did you know that IvoryGoddess17's father is a cop?

Cullen45: Well, obviously not.

LilyPassion21: You know what I mean.

IvoryGoddess17: You know you don't have to announce it the world.

Cullen45: Why not?

IvoryGoddess17: I don't like letting the entire world know that my father has a cruiser in his driveway.

Cullen45: Oh, good point.

LilyPassion21: Oh, guys, I have to log off…

Cullen45: WHAT?!

LilyPassion21: I have to help my mum with supper, so why don't you two mingle while I'm gone.

IvoryGoddess17: Well, wait, don't-!

_LilyPassion21 has logged off_

Cullen45: Wow.

IvoryGoddess17: Yeah

Cullen45: That is just, rude.

IvoryGoddess17: Aha

Cullen45: So…um…

IvoryGoddess17: What?

Cullen45: Well…what should we talk about?

IvoryGoddess17: I don't know…tell me a little about yourself.

Cullen45: Why don't you?

IvoryGoddess17: You already know that my dad's a cop. Now it's you turn.

Cullen45: Fine, ask a question.

IvoryGoddess17: Ok…what does _your_ father do?

Alice POV:

I opened my eyes from the vision I had had just after I logged off. They were going to talk.

I felt a smile spread across my face. This was going to work. It had to. I sighed, pride full in my throat. I would leave them to their business, and log on tomorrow.

I smiled again, but then it vanished quickly. Determination flowed through me, as I started looking in the newspaper archives on the internet, seeing if there was anything having to do with my "death".


End file.
